onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kurosai FR-U IV
Kanji and Romaji How did you get the kanji and romaji for Brachio Tank Unit V, but not for the Black Rhino FR-U Unit IV? Didn't they both come from the same chapter? 05:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Klobis probably hasn't added it yet. 05:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, okay, just wondering. Also, the picture for the motorbike has a watermark at the top left corner; it has been edited out, but I can still see the scarred portion. (Cool tank and motorbike, by the way, Franky really outdone himself.) 05:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah that would be me.. I uploaded this picture and tried to edit the 'Mangastream icon' and make it normal.. Until you guys find another one.. Hope its ok.. You can find the romanization of both here and here. By the way, shouldn't we create a category "Vehicle images"? We have only ships... You should wait until a better scanlator releases an image. It shouldn't have to be edited. Also we had a small discussion about vehicle stuff. They should all be merged into one article like animals. SeaTerror 05:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Who said merge? Nobody said that. 06:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, care to provide a link? I don't remember a discussion like that ever taking place. 06:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, there never was a discussion. All you said on the vehicle talk page was that all vehicles should be merged here. That's not a discussion, that's a statement. 06:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Uhmm... I was talking about creating the category "Vehicle images"... because currently all vehicle are under Ship Images for what I know... so I thought it better creating a Vehicle images with Ship image as sub-category. I don't know how we handle the main articles... Yes, a category for vehicle images is good. But we were talking against SeaTerror, so don't mind us with the comments above. Yeah, a new category for those images is nice. 10:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yet DancePowderer was wrong. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fighting_Techniques That is what a small discussion is. SeaTerror 21:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) You said that they should be merged, but on that thread the general idea was to delete it. Still no discussion on merging. 21:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) You said "The vehicle article is needed since we should merge all vehicle articles into it." That's still just another statement, nobody argued for or against it there. You can't just say merge all and expect us to do it. Besides, we were talking about deleting the vehicles page there, not merging. 21:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't the one who even brought up Vehicles. It was Jinbe. So yes that was a small discussion because he said something first. SeaTerror 22:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Point is, we're NOT merging them based on that one small "discussion". So you wanna merge, bring up a NEW discussion. 23:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk about a straw man. I never said that discussion should decide it. SeaTerror 04:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Name I think it should be moved to Kurosai FR-U IV. Vehicles and ships' articles should be their original names like Shiro Mokuba I. --Klobis 00:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I guess so too. Might as well be consisent, at least until we get an official romanization. 00:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Picture There should be a picture with the front of the vehicle.OhJay (talk) 22:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Done. Make sure your images are in the proper format next time (.png), and that you provide the source, licensing and categories, or else they'll be deleted. 04:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC)